The Bet
by zennyzen
Summary: When Amy proposed a bet to Sonic, he never thought he could possibly lose... SonAmy Oneshot. Rated K .


Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story. They are under ownership of Sonic Team / Sega.

A/N: Sonic gets a bet from Amy that if he can go through a whole date with her without running away, she'll give him as much chili dogs as he wants and stop chasing him a whole month. Couples: Sonamy, slight Taiream & Knuxouge. One-shot.

Thanks to Skyelara for taking time out of her life to help me edit the story. I greatly appreciated it!

**The Bet**

Sonic was sitting on his couch, taking a quick break after his long morning run, when he heard the doorbell ring. Sonic went to the door and opened it, finding a grinning Amy on the other side.

"Hey Sonic! Can I come in?"

Sonic gave an inward sigh, awkwardly scratched his quills, and nodded. His emotions were in a state of conflict; with part of him was ecstatic with her every visit and the other part was slightly jittery and uptight. She had lightened up with her obsessive behavior towards Sonic over the past few years but...but he felt uneasy and nervous when he was near her as of the past months, and he didn't know why.

He shrugged the thoughts away as Amy waltzed in with a sly smile on her face. She turned to face Sonic, clearing her throat softly. She then spoke in a sweet, but subtly scheming, manner. "So...,Sonic. I have a bet for you."

Sonic grinned, as he loved a great bet. He usually won them, especially Amy's simpler ones. "Alright, Ames! What's the bet this time?" asked Sonic.

Amy giggled, her glistening eyes shadowing the true meaning of what she was doing. "I bet you a month supply of chili dogs and my not chasing you for a month that you will go on a date with me... and enjoy it."

Sonic shook his head in disbelief. But, after hearing the last part of her bet, he nodded and smirked in his usual cocky manner "Haha, ok, Ames. You know I never lose your bets!" Sonic then paused, frowning. "What do you get out of the bet if I lose?" Sonic slightly blushed and started stuttering a little. "N-not that I'd l-lose, but..."

Amy smiled widely and stopped Sonic from talking by raising her hand. "It's a secret. You'll see, Sonic." She winked and giggled.

Sonic frowned, but it quickly turned into a smile. "Ok, you're on, Ames. I'll pick you by seven thirty tonight!" I'll bring Knuckles and Tails if that's ok."

"That's fine, Sonic," Amy said. "Just don't keep me waiting!" Amy slightly skipped to the door, giving a small wave before stepping out.

Sonic chuckled to himself as he closed the door. "That Amy. She sure is something."

(Later that day,around 7:30 PM)

Sonic and his friends pulled up in front of Amy's house. Knuckles was driving and Tails was in the passenger seat. Sonic was behind Knuckles' seat, slightly nervous for how tonight would go. They all agreed to go bowling and reserved three lanes for the four of them. Tonight just had to go as planned.

"Do the date with Amy, not get attached as usual, and win the free month of Chili Dogs," thought Sonic.

They got out of the car and rang the doorbell. A loud, sing-song-y voice was heard from the other side of the door. "I'm c-o-o-ming!" A few seconds later, the door was opened by Amy. She was wearing a cute white and pink blouse with form-fitting, but not overly tight, jeans.

Sonic's mouth hung open a bit as soon as he saw her. He was surprised that he had ever contemplated how beautiful Amy was all these years. He wasn't so sure he should have accepted Amy's bet. He noticed that Amy was looking at him with a questioning glance, so he quickly closed his mouth. He was embarrassed that Amy had caught him ogling at her, his face then turned a light shade of red. "You...you look good tonight, Amy," said Sonic.

Amy giggled in reply. "You really think so? Took me a few hours to choose it but I think I did good. I asked Cream and Rouge if they wanted to come with us if it's okay with you."

As soon as Amy had mentioned them, they appeared. Cream gave a wave and a shy, but endearing, greeting, while Rouge sent a slightly seductive smile in Knuckles' direction. Tails blushed and bashfully greeted Cream, making her giggle. Sonic smiled and welcomed the two of them.

"Yeah, it's fine! There's plenty of room in the car," Sonic said.

They all left Amy's house and headed into the car. Knuckles did his usual flirting banter with Rouge as he drove the group to the bowling alley.

Knuckles started it off. "Hey, Batgirl."

Rouge's face began to show shadows of enjoyment. "Hey Knucklehead."

"So Rouge, I heard the Opus Jewel was stolen from the Mobius Museum of Valuables yesterday. You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?" Knuckles slightly smirked and winked at Rouge in the rearview mirror.

"Of course not! I have better class than that, Knuxie, and you know it!" The two of them began to laugh loudly. Everyone else rolled their eyes at the two's flirting. Luckily, the ride wasn't too long and they arrived at the bowling alley.

After Knuckles had parked, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cream got out and went ahead to show their lane reservation and get their shoes. This left Sonic and Amy lingering, slowly walking towards the building together. Sonic was a bit nervous and shuffled his feet anxiously because Amy and him didn't normally walk together. Sonic, ever the speed devil, would rush ahead, leaving Amy behind in the dust. It made him seemed kind of exposed and awkward. Amy nervously glanced at Sonic and slowly reached for his hand. Sonic took her hand, his heart pounding so hard, it seemed that it would come out of his chest at any second; a light blush crawled up to his face. They then walked into the alley together.

When they entered the building, Sonic heard Tails yell out to him. "Hey, Sonic! Over here! Hurry up and get yours and Amy's shoes so we can start!"

Sonic nodded and steered Amy to get the shoes. After a few minutes, Sonic picked some dark blue shoes and Amy picked a white and pink pair, then they walked over to the lanes.

After a while, the game was in full swing. Knuckles and Rouge seemed to be pros, with both of them getting strikes after strikes. Tails and Cream didn't do too badly also, with the occasional spare and one or two strikes. However, Sonic and Amy were a bit unbalanced in skill. Sonic was almost as good as Knuckles, but Amy couldn't play at all.

All was good with Amy during the first two rounds, with Amy and playfully elbowing each other and trash talking the other teams with immense hand movement. "You guys don't stand a chance against us! We are the dynamic duo! Might as well forfeit!" This caused Sonic to laugh hard, to the brink of tears. By the third round, however, Amy started to get frustrated with her unimpressive performance, stopped playing around and ran her hands through her quills. Sonic came over, rubbed her shoulder with his hand, and hugged her to make her feel better.

Suddenly, during the fourth round, Amy had reached her breaking point. She ran over to Sonic, who was sitting in the stools near the bowling balls, and began to cry into his chest. "Sonic, I'll never be any good at bowling!"

Sonic didn't know how to feel at the moment. He wanted to hug and console her, but another part of him wanted to kiss her right there on the spot. Sonic had begun to understand and slowly develop stronger feelings for Amy throughout the night. Her charisma, bubbly personality, the cute way she moved her hands when she got enthusiastic... the thought of her sent him into a whirlwind. Finally, he decided just to tightly hug her.

"It's okay, Amy, I wasn't good when I started either. Knux is a good teacher." He paused for a second and started to scratch his quills. "I can teach you, you know… if you want."

Amy stopped crying and sniffed a bit. "Really?" A grin crept up onto Sonic's face. "Oh, Thanks, Sonic. You're the best."

Sonic wiped tears from her eyes and grinned. "No problem, I just don't like seeing you cry."

Sonic looked up to see everyone giving him and Amy incredulous stares and chuckled. "Let's go, Amy." He guided her back to the lane, grabbed her ball, put it in her hand, and guided her hand with his own to show her how to bowl. Amy blushed a bit. Over the whole time, he showed her how to hold the ball, how to easily guide the ball, and other little bowling tidbits.

"See this," Sonic slowly showed Amy how he bowled. "Knux taught me that if I wanted to have more pins downed, I should take my time and make sure to guide the ball with my empty hand." Sonic demonstrated a few more times before he let Amy try. After a few tries and as the night went on, Amy's game began to improved quite decently and Amy's bantering came back.

"I guess you're more helpful than I thought you were," said Amy, a flirty look flashing in her eyes as she looked at Sonic.

Sonic gave her a jokingly shocked look. "I'm always helpful, thank you very much, Ames."

Amy returned his look and then was flooded with giggles. "Alright, Sonic, I hear you!"

After a while, the bowling alley worker said their session was up. Sonic promised Amy he'd come and teach her every week and a grin began to sneak up on her mouth.

As they left the building and headed towards the car after returning the shoes to the clerk, Sonic turned to face the others. "Hey guys, I'm going to walk Amy home, if it's cool." Rouge made kissing gestures at the two of them, which earned her a soft knock on the head by Knuckles. After a few minutes, the others got in the car and drove off. Amy and Sonic began to walk towards her house.

After a bit of silence, Sonic glanced at Amy. "Do you want to go on a run instead of walk?"

Amy breathed out a sigh of relief. "Definitely! Walking with you is nice but running just seems more normal." The two of them laughed and Sonic picked Amy up and began to run her home, enjoying the wind in their faces and the excitement they felt being with each other.

After a few minutes, Sonic stopped in front of Amy's house and put her down. Amy's grin slowly faded into a slight frown. "I guess it's goodnight huh?"

Sonic scratched his quills. Yeah, I guess so..." Sonic didn't want the night to end. He enjoyed being with Amy, and it made him feel more complete to be in her presence.

They stood there awkwardly for a while, when Amy suddenly burst out. "Did you enjoy the date?!"

Sonic smiled again and nodded. "You won the bet, Amy." Sonic's face began to soften, and he sent a kind look Amy's way. "But, you didn't answer my question earlier. What do you get if I lose?"

Amy smiled and her cheeks became bright scarlet. "Well..." She leaned in and kissed Sonic. Sonic froze for a second before he pulled her close and kissed her deeply for a while. Amy's lips drew him in like quicksand, and the kiss sent a current throughout his body. Time seemed to stop before he pulled away.

Amy grinned. "Want to come in and eat something before going home?" Sonic nodded and offered Amy his hand. Amy took it and lead into Sonic as they walked into her house.


End file.
